My Ninja Way
by cocoatd
Summary: The Kyuubi, a demon passed down through the Uzumaki clan for generations. But 200 years after Naruto's time the ways of shinobi are forgotten. Masuyo Yasu is the latest holder of Kurama and one of the last to have chakra! A mission goes wrong and she is forced to go back in time and escapes her corrupt government. Only she didn't want to destroy the time line! What's a girl to do!
1. The Sting of Modern Shinobi Life

**He****y guys new story Yaaaay… crickets…. Whatever *goes to emo corner***

**This is a time travel towards the end of the Warring Clans era after the creation of Konoha. Not sure what the pairings will anything goes!**

**Enjoy this delicious morsel of a chapter a lot of fighting ;)**

**_Chapter 1: The Sting of Modern Shinobi Life_**

I think I'm dead; of course I had to go and get killed in the most unusual way… Let me try and compensate for your lack of information on my life and dying because clearly you're reading this and… you're not dead.

Ever since I was small I was not normal… I could do things normal people couldn't. I could run faster climb higher, and think quicker than others.

I was some sort of protégé; I could do extremely well in the ancient shinobi arts that died off when the technology age rose. People were afraid of me, I was different.

I was old technology.

Now before you go and fry your brain we are hundreds of years in the future after the Fourth Shinobi War. Jutsu died off long ago, guns and tanks were better and easier. When training a good shinobi took years a tank took maybe… a week?

Look I'm not a weapons specialist…

After the government discovered someone with the forbidden 'art' I was shipped to some high security 'school' to learn.

Apparently I'm some heathen. Okay back on track! After years of being pushed, beaten, and burned I discovered I was the descendant of some Uzumaki clan.

That explains the almost red hair, its more burgundy plum though…. I was then forced to train in seals, because Uzumaki's were masters at seals.

It is also said that the Uzumaki were holders of a powerful curse. They were burdened to carry the Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox demon. Now because of this I was put through rigorous training to see if I had the Kyuubi in me.

I did, but apparently I only had a third of the yin chakra. I guess the Uzumaki didn't want that much power in one person. It was a smart safety plan on their part.

To release my full potential I was tortured to an inch of my life so my keepers could break the seal holding the demon in my subconscious. They said when they broke the seal it would unleash full chakra awareness, but it had a nasty back fire and I was out for weeks with a new friend in my brain.

When I woke the warden beat me for being so stupid and weak. As soon as I had the chance when the warden left I sealed the demon again only this time partially contained in my brain.

Meaning I could talk to him. But I was too afraid of the Kyuubi and put off our first chat. Instead I distracted myself with training.

I do have some difficulties with being a ninja though. Like I can do hardly any ninjutsu and forget genjutsu; I was okay at taijutsu because that was basically martial arts. But the only thing I was good at was seals.

It was weeks after the Kyuubi incident and I was sitting and meditating on chakra control when I first felt the demons chakra. He was contacting me! I guess he got bored…

It was a deep rumbling in my subconscious, a growl. The chakra burned in my mind and I wanted to scream I thought my brain was going to melt.

**_Flash back_**

**_'Fleshy it took me long enough to contact you!' _**_it roared at me. _

_'What do you mean wake up? What the hell is thing talking about…?'_

**_'Your whole damn brain is a puzzled mess what the hell kind of seal did you use? Whatever… Some of my chakra was sealed in your subconscious by those damn Uzumaki… I'm the part of Kyuubi, nine tailed fox demon, but you can call me Kurama. I'm training you from now because you suck at being a ninja.'_**

**_End of Flashback_**

From then on Kurama-shisho taught me everything from being a seal master to controlling his chakra, Even though I have a hard time with writing neat…

Now this, my dear friends, is what got me killed, when I was deemed 'trained' I was turned into a black operative working in recon and info gathering.

I will admit that I'm great at sealing, I am a self- proclaimed seal master after all, but just how in the hell do you expect a 22 year old girl to break into enemy bases undetected and not get killed while stealing information…

This is some bull shit.

**_Flash back_**

_I was running undetected in a ninja suit with no ties to home, just another suicide mission from the warden… I was running on the ceiling and crouching around cameras so I wouldn't get caught._

_I started a fire somewhere else to distract people while I broke in. I was going after a new summoning scroll for myself since the warden wanted it and any other scrolls I could find._

_ I found the room I was looking for; I quickly slapped on a premade earth release seal and sunk the whole damn wall into the ground._

_I dropped to the ground in complete silence. I saw the big summoning contract I was after and grabbed and grabbed it, just as an alarm went off. _

_"Fuck this." I grabbed every scroll in the room and poked my head out the room to see some guys running towards my area._

_I sealed the scrolls away in the traveling scroll I brought except for a small one that didn't fit that I could carry. I quickly preformed some hand signs._

_"Earth release: Head Hunter Jutsu." I mumbled as I shrunk underground and waited for the men to step over where I was underground._

_They were yelling and I felt the disturbance in the dirt above me. I sprang up and grabbed the two men's ankles and dragged them both underground until only their noses were above so they wouldn't yell. _

_I jumped up and surveyed the rest in less than a millisecond. Going into another set off hand signs I did a simple mist Jutsu and escaped in point five seconds. _

_I was running with a head start. Running on adrenalin I was nearing the exit when men blocked it, I've never been so scared in my life._

_I slap a premade Quicksand Seal on the wall I was running parallel to and pushed chakra into it. I watched as the men sunk into the ground and screamed as they had only their faces above._

_I never did have the heart to kill; I didn't want to bring satisfaction to those bastards that took me away. I was just a killing machine to them a means to an end._

_I jumped out of the opening outside. Only to be surrounded by men with guns._

_Oh shit..._

**_'Need my help kit?'_**

_'No fuzzy I think I've got this.'_

**_'If you say so bitch.'_**

_I internally rolled my eyes at him for being so childish. I slowly put my hands in front of me like I was surrendering._

_The men shifted out of a hostile position, there was about fifteen of them. I discreetly drew a seal with my feet and body as I walked towards them._

_The movement I was making is like hand seals and the dirt is the seal I'm creating._

_I pretended to limp and drag my feet creating a seal with my body and the ground. I was almost done when we met halfway and I was about to be cuffed, when the seal was complete._

_"Uzumaki release: Body Flicker Seal." I said and disappeared. _

_I prepared for this I drew a seal far away that was the counterpart to the one I used taking me towards this seal. I got away…. I smiled._

_I felt a surge of chakra at my hip. I stared in horror as the one tiny scroll I had to keep on me was activated by my Jutsu._

_The irony of it all._

_I grabbed it and ripped it open I have never seen a scroll like this before. All I could make out was that it was some form of travelling scroll by its one way connection line._

_It also was a slow acting scroll; it obviously wasn't activated properly so it's more disturbed then activated by my Jutsu. _

_I nearly fell in relief. _

**_'Don't be relieved kit. This is very bad.'_**

_'Kurama what do you mean…'_

**_'This is a time travelling scroll, that's why you don't recognize that part of the seal.'_**

_'Oh then the time seal must be that circle in the middle with all the triangles overlapping inside of it**.**'_

**_'Yes flesh bag that part, now listen you need to quickly prepare yourself, memorize this seal, copy it, then head back to base and grab everything you want. There is no stopping it but it is slowed, it was improperly activated which gave us time. GET YOU'RE SHIT TOGETHER LETS GO FLESHY!'_**

_'Yes Fuzzy' I smirked getting back at the flesh insults._

_I jumped when he yelled. But quickly copied the seal and stuffed the copy into my cargo pants. And started running back to base it wasn't far away._

_I can already feel the growing chakra in the seal. 'I can't believe it; I'm going back in time… I'm finally getting out of this hell hole.' I was truly happy._

_'I have to be careful.' I thought solemnly as I ran. _

_'I can't let the warden know I'm back he'll take the scroll and take as much guns back in time as he can and try and take over. I can't release this technology into whenever I'm going.'_

_I'm such a loser, I snorted at my own pun. I had to sneak in get all that I need and get out._

_'Hey Fluffy how far will this scroll take me back?'_

**_'YOU DARE CALL THE GREAT KYUUBI FLUFFY I COULD DESTR-'_**

_'Yeah destroy this maim that get on with it' I smirked inwardly._

**_'Why you… okay whatever, the seal is quite big maybe a few hundred years, definitely before this machine era you hate so much'_**

_'Thanks Kurama'_

_I smiled wide. 'I fucking hate guns and machines I saw what they did. When put into the right hands the guns were fine, they could protect. But in this time most people are not the right people for guns and only murdered. _

_I'll get a second chance to live a semi-normal life with people like me. But first we need to get out my stuff and escape. I was arriving at the base, I needed to break in. I surveyed from the trees it was heavily guarded._

**_'No shit Sherlock it's a military black ops base.'_**

_'WHO THE HELL ASKED YOUR OPINION FUZZY BECAUSE I DIDN'T'_

**_'I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI YOU SHAL-'_**

_'CRAM IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ERO-FOX' _

**_'ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I, THE GREAT KURAMA, AM A PERVERT?'_**

_'YES I AM WHY ELSE TO YOU START BOTHERING ME WHENEVER I'M CHANGING, CLOSET PERVERT.'_

**_'I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THA-'_**

_'Wait I see an opening we'll finish this later ero-fox.' I heard him grumble back at me._

_I jumped through the gate at the time when the guard turned. I made it into the shadows out of sight. I couldn't use chakra I would be sensed by the Warden's sensory system immediately._

_I silently ran towards my room ducking into cameras blind spots and hiding when guards by. I slowly made my way towards barracks when I heard I voice around the corner._

_"Hey did you hear that the girl, you know the ninja one, never returned from her mission?" The first voice, it was male, asked. I crouched and leaned closer to hear better_

_"I heard the Warden was pissed and thinks she's betrayed the country. He's waiting for her to come back." The second voice stated clearly female by its higher pitch. I felt myself shiver._

_"I wouldn't come back its suicide; she'd be smart to get out while she could." The man said again. _

_"Let's go I want some dinner." The girl said. They walked right by me and I quickly made it into barracks. There were so many people…._

_'I have to henge…'_

**_'You know you'll get caught_**_.'_

_'… I know but I think I can get out quick enough.'_

**_'Let us hope.'_**

_I henged and quickly ran to my room grabbed all of my gear including the picture of my parents. My mother's red hair and blue eyes and my dad's dark indigo hair and bright brown eyes invaded my sight as I willed myself not to cry at memories._

**_Hey Daddy what does my name mean. A small tan 6 year old girl with bright brown eyes and dark burgundy plum hair asked._**

**_"It means benefit to the world and our last name means peace, you will bring great things to this world sweet heart."_**

**_"YEAH I'm Masuyo Yasu and I will benefit this world and everyone in it!"_**

**_Mom was in the background laughing._**

_I snapped out of my memory. I wonder if my old man knew. Dear kami I miss them I hardly remember much anymore…_

**_'Kit we need to go'_**

_"I'll never see them again…" I mumbled sadly, the going back into time stress kicked in and the anxiety of it all was setting in._

_I looked up in determination. "But that doesn't mean I can't still benefit the world I'll do ma and pop proud."_

_"Going somewhere Matsuyo-chan?"_

_I turned slowly to see the Warden leaning against my door. That bastard's cold face looked at me with a smirk._

_"Yes I am I'm leaving here." I said with bluffed confidence. This man truly terrified me but that doesn't mean he's going to beat me! True strength is fighting you fears!_

_I saw that the Warden, who never gave his true name, was laughing at me._

_ "What makes you think that you can just waltz out after I took care of you for all these years?" I saw rage building up._

_"I raised you, trained you, made you strong and this is how you pay me? BETRAYAL." He screamed as he started to walk towards me._

_My hair covered my eyes as I shook with silent anger. "All you did..." I muttered lowly I looked up with determination and fire in my eyes. _

_"All you did was USE ME TO YOUR OWN ADVANTAGE AND RIP ME OUT OF MY HOME." I screamed. Throwing kunai and racing at him with blind rage._

_He smirked and brought out his sword blocking the projectiles. Got into stance and when I got close swung to impale me._

_I slid right under the sword and using my momentum kicked upwards hitting him in the chin and sending him into the hall._

_He got me with his sword in the leg when he was launched back. I bit my cheek to keep from yelping. It was a semi deep slash to the calf not that bad. _

_Kurama's chakra instantly started working on the wound. As I got up I flew into hand signs and preformed a jutsu as I jumped into the hall. _

_"Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Mist flew out of mouth as the whole barracks was shrouded in the fog, covering me from site._

**_'Kit let's get out while we can the scroll is about to activate soon.' _**

_'No I'm going to end him for all of the pain he put me through.' _

**_'Do it quickly then.'_**

_I located the warden and, quickly going into a taijutsu stance, attacked him from behind I got a good hit to the shoulder when he got my cheek with the sword._

_"Kuso!" I backed into the mist again. It was me to get hit next. I got a bad slash in the back. I got him with a kunai in the side in retreat._

_I clenched my teeth and teetered on my feet. He got me good but now it's time to end this. I grunted as I jumped up and latched onto the ceiling albeit a bit wobbly. _

_ He heard me as I saw throwing knives fly in my direction. _

_'I'm too low on chakra and stamina to fight ninjutsu because of the teleport and running earlier so I'll have to disable him but how?'_

_I thought as I dodged the incoming projectiles. How does he know where I am? I made no noise when I move. I saw another kunai fly as I side stepped it._

_He keeps moving I can't get a read on where he is! I can only sense chakra and he has no chakra! My mist backfired on me._

_"You're lucky I haven't used guns yet young lady." I heard and gasped as I turned around to see that he jumped to my height and slashed me with his katana in the back._

_I lost my concentration and fell to the floor landing on my front; I coughed up blood as I slowly bled. I would live because of Kurama-sensei but the warden would kill me unless I do something._

_I slowly got up until I felt a boot on my back pushing on the bleeding wound. I tried hard not to scream. He kicked me in the side and I slid across the floor._

_He then stepped harder on me and this time I did scream. I screamed because I was in pain and that I had failed and he would get the scroll to travel and I would die._

_"What is that scroll that you have Masuyo? Tell me." He grounded out as he pushed my body further into the concrete floor. My body was in agony._

_I spat blood on the shoe in front of me. He kicked me in the side flipping me over. I grunted as my back took huge impacted with the ground._

_He stepped on my chest next and I was too weak and powerless to stop this. All this is happening in my own mist too. How fitting dying in my own creation._

_"He pushed me into the ground and I could feel rocks and dirt getting into the slashes in my back. I screamed again._

_I felt water well up in my eyes. I would not cry for him. I willed the tear away with stern resolve. I will not show any more weakness. This was my fault anyway I'm the one who tried to fight with low chakra and no stamina._

_'I went down the path of hatred.' Kurama even warned me… speaking of the fox he was uncharacteristically quiet._

_"Want to answer now Masuyo-Chan?" I will not talk, I WON'T. With new found determination I flipped my leg and tripped him._

_"Go to hell asshole." I grounded out. I was slow to get up he was up already waiting and mocking me I guess letting me get my last words in._

_"I will never sell out, I will always protect those that need it, and I will benefit this world and protect all those in it! I will never become trash like you! I will always fight and protect those that can't fight for themselves! That is my ninja way!"_

_I stood as proud as I could blood coming from every pore. "People rely on this scroll I'll never let you have it even in death I WILL PROTECT." I yelled getting into a weak stance._

**_'God you remind me so much of an old friend'_**

_'One of your hosts from the past?' _

**_'Yes, but he was also an idiot like you._**

_'Gee thanks.'_

_ "Hmm you poor soul, what about your parents did you protect them?" He asked with a smirk. What did he mean?_

_He saw my confused expression and continued. "Were you there for them when I ripped your fathers heart out and made you mother watch as I crushed it in my hand?"_

_My breathed stopped. He killed dad. I just stared in shock at him. He took this as a go ahead to continue to explain._

_"Or were you there when I killed your new baby brother in front of her, when I snapped poor three year old Kyo's neck?" I stared mortified, he killed a little boy. The baby brother I never knew._

_"Were you there when I took your mother on the cold hard ground and then cut her slowly so she would die a slow painful death?" I just stared at him._

_He killed my father, my brother, then raped and killed my mother… It finally sunk in and I was furious and ready to kill._

_"You really think that you're going to be able to protect anyone when you couldn't even protect your own family?" He goaded me while smirking._

_"How long ago…" I asked in a dead cold voice._

_"Hmm?" He gave me grin._

_"How long ago did you **kill them**?" I demanded in an emotionless voice. I was pissed I could feel the Kyuubi's chakra rising in me._

_I wanted his blood. I wanted another human beings blood. _

_"Just after you left for your mission hmm maybe six hours ago, now let ask on more time what's in that scroll?"_

_I was silent for what felt like eternity. "It's…a time traveling scroll but it shouldn't matter because I'm **SENDING YOU TO HELL**!_

_I let the chakra flow. The Kyuubi and I became one, I felt myself burning and healing all at the same time. The red demonic chakra surrounded me making a cloak._

_I felt nothing, I felt no reason. I became the killing machine he wanted, but he was going to be my first victim, my prey._

_I was already at two tails, the seal was burning but I designed it to hold me at two so I wouldn't go too far gone. It was one of the strongest seals I could find._

_He looked scared and backed away dropping the sword, a sign of submission. "Please… I...I was just getting rid of loose ends. So you could get stronger."_

_I truly looked demonic. My hair was in every direction forming nine long strands. My nails were long and sharp waiting for blood. My teeth stuck pass my lip in a dangerous snarl._

_My eyes were red, and had slits. I looked truly like a demon. I walked to him and grabbed his neck so fast he didn't make a sound._

_"Get stronger… raping my mother and killing my little brother while making them watch my dad die doesn't sound like _tying up loose ends.

_"Please don't kill me, I don't want to die." The coward started wailing it was music to my animal ears. "I'm sure Kyo didn't want to either."_

_He suddenly smirked and stabbed me in the stomach with a hidden knife. It was short and didn't hurt but I dropped him in anger. I looked at the knife sticking out of my torso and pulled back out as the blood poured out._

_I looked at him and grinned. He screamed and started to run away. I always liked the chase, I turned and grabbed my supplies I left and chased after him._

_I caught up quickly and tackled him in the position I was in, my foot pressing on his chest. He looked up terrified and started to choke and cry._

_"Coward." I growled at him. "You're an animal… You're a monster." He yelled at me as he struggled. I only smiled at him._

_"You made me a monster." I hissed at him. "Now how should we kill you hmm?" I thought with a clawed hand on my chin._

_"Maybe I should rip you heart out like dad? Nah to quick… Should I snap your neck like Kyo? No that's too easy… Or how about I castrate you and make you suffocate on your own filthy dick and die a slow painful death like mom?" That sounded like fun._

_He stared at me mortified and started to scream and struggle harder. "Stay still filthy worm I won't get a clean cut." I demanded._

**_'MASUYO STAY CALM JUST KILL HIM THE SCROLL IS ABOUT TO ACTIVATE KEEP YOURSELF HUMAN.'_**

_'Why should I you know what he's done he deserves it, he deserves it!'_

**_'Kit I know he does and I want to ring his neck too for hurting you but spare yourself the sanity and self-disgust and end it honorably.'_**

_'Your… right I'll be honorable…and I didn't know you cared Fuzzy.'_

_I ignored his yelling and turned towards the warden. As I calmed down the angry red chakra depleted and disappeared. He suddenly looked up with hope._

_"Have a nice stay in hell bastard."I said as I plunged his own knife into his heart. He yelped and he yell turned into a gargle as blood started flowing out of his mouth. _

_I turned away only to have him in last ditch throw more kunai at me. Three impaled as I turned covered in blood to see him already dead._

_I fell to my knees. I grabbed my bag with all the stuff for my new life in it and laid on my side spent from the fight and chakra exhausted. I couldn't even pull the kunai out._

_'Kurama how much longer'_

**_'Only around a minute before the scroll activates kit.'_**

_'Can you keep me alive when we enter the past?'_

**_'No guarantees fleshy, we don't even know where we will end up.'_**

_'You need to work on your bedside manner fluff ball.'_

**_'YOU DARE CALL THE KYUUBI A FLUFF BALL_**_.'_

_'I dared and I did don't be such a pessimist.'_

**_'Yeah as you lay here exhausted, do you have everything you need we will be leaving like now.'_**

_'I'm ready I have… nothing keeping me in this world now. You better well guide me in the past.'_

**_'Good and I will guide you pup'_**

_I felt the scroll activate and opened it I saw I glow brighter and brighter until I couldn't see. Then it felt like I was being pulled apart in every directing._

_Every cell was being pulled away. I was agony but I held onto my bag before I heard the Kyuubi roar and then it was all white_

**_End of Flashback (finally)_**

Here I am still in the great white. Hence why I think I died and this is Limbo. I occasionally see a glimpse of the past but it's mostly white. I couldn't contact Kurama either.

This worried me.

_'Hey fuzzy butt you there'_

… No response like always. How long have I been here anyway…? I wonder what kind of state the base is in right now.

I made such I mess in that hallway; my blood is everywhere not to mention the dead warden… That was still a dark thought in the back of my mind.

_Did he really do that to my family?_ I try to deny it but I can't help but think that he wasn't bluffing I mean when you were staring at a demon would you still bluff?

But ma and pa are dead. I never got to meet Kyo he died so young. I grimaced in realization.

_This was my entire fault, I… I killed them because of what I am. They're dead because of me_

It was true here I am wallowing in my self-pity when my family is in or Heaven or whatever, and I'm stuck here in the white limbo. I don't deserve even limbo I'm lower than dirt.

I couldn't protect them I failed my promise. How can I go on if they can't? Were this time's people were always so dishonorable?

I will always hold honor even in death. Kill only when I need to and protect and serve for those who can't protect themselves.

My eyes lit up, this is my promise to the Yasu name. I will always be honorable and I will be a benefit to the world by protecting those who can't protect themselves.

That is my ninja way as the new Masuyo Uzumaki! I will never lose another precious person to an asshole again!

**_'Good to see you are back in good spirits.'_**

_'Not good but healing it still hurts even if I hardly remember them, hey how come you're talking?'_

**_'I've been trying to keep you alive your body is in really bad shape idiot'_**

_'You don't need to be a bully about it I can't feel in this state, when are we going to get there?'_

**_'Very soon and you will be conscious so it will be painful I'll try and take the edge off.'_**

_'For being a big bad demon you sure are nice.'_

**_'I'M NOT NICE I'M CIVIL I COULD CRUSH YO-'_**

_'Yeah yeah you could crush me.'_

**_'Whatever we are getting to as far back as the scroll could go hang on pup.'_**

Turns out I'm not in limbo and I'm not dead!

But then came the agony, haven't I had enough? I screamed, and screamed until my voice was raw and hoarse.

My eyes were filled with unshed tears that finally spilled over sweating sun kissed skin. Ugh how much longer please let it end.

As if my prayers were heard I was suddenly standing in the middle of a forest. I groaned and bent over as the pain came back from my previous fight and time traveling.

I was in the past!

I heard a shout and for the first time sensed another with chakra eight to be exact. The stronger signatures were attacking the weaker ones.

My chakra signature was a little stronger than all of them… I should go help.

With the pain in my back healing and quickly replenishing chakra I ran as fast as I could towards the obvious fight with my ninja way in my head.

Protect those who can't protect themselves, benefit the world.

**'Yeah go on with a huge slash in your back.'**

'Shut it Fuzzy'

**Chapter End**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTAT NOTE READ IT**

**Wahh all done . this is so long I just couldn't stop I was so inspired. I know what you all are thinking… Another time travel fic coco?**

**YES ANOTHER ONE but this one is completely written by me Taylor, Michy isn't helping meaning it will be a much darker fic. She's working on cherry blossom flash! This will have lots of blood, betrayal, and love in it. CAN'T WAIT **

**Now for this story my oc Masuyo Yasu, 22 and 5'6, is from like 200 years after shinobi world war 4 and is a descendent of Naruto that why she has the Kyuubi it's still sealed into the children of the clan (grandma did it without anyone knowing). For those of you reading the manga she's carrying the Yin Kyuubi. Mito will be holding the Yang Kyuubi for the sake of somewhat keeping canon. In her era shinobi died out to machinery and only some like her are still graced with chakra. After not using it for long people lost the ability to harness Chakra with only special cases like Masuyo. She was then taken away and trained by others to harness her secret Uzumaki blood line. While she's exceptional at sealing she sucks at calligraphy and has a very hard time making seals on the go without blowing them up, hence her premade seals. She can only do few ninjutsu, some taijutsu, and completely fails at genjutsu. She has the Uzumaki anger problems but more of red-plum like hair colour with sun kissed skin. She fights more at medium range. Compared to seasoned shinobi she is weak because of lack of experience and but makes up for it in determination. She and Tobirama are going to be each other's throat. KAWAII!**

**See you next time Coco out :)**

**HEY YOU, YEAH YOU THE ONE READING LEAVE A REVIEW ANY KIND YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**


	2. Royally Destroying History

**Yes another chapter! I'm on a role with this one! Another huge battle seen and total embarrassment coming right up. Oh and a sudden POV change from Masuyo! Enjoy my favorite Oreos!**

**Last Time in MNW**

_I was in the past!_

_I heard a shout and for the first time sensed another with chakra eight to be exact. The stronger signatures were attacking the weaker ones._

_My chakra signature is a little stronger than all of them… I should go help._

_With kunai in my back and quickly replenishing chakra I ran as fast as I could towards the obvious fight with my ninja way in my head._

_Protect those who can't protect themselves, benefit the world._

'_**Yeah with six kunai stuck in your back.'**_

'_Shut it Fuzzy'_

**Chapter Two**

**Royally Destroying History**

I shot off like a rocket towards what I hope is an awesome display of ninja-ness… It's a word don't judge I've never seen other shinobi in action before.

I was excited for this fight; finally I'll be able to start protecting others and keep my promise to the Yasu name and benefit the world… just like my name.

I hit a particular branch hard while jumping, it jarred my wounds. I grimaced at the memory the pain brought.

To be used like a tool to gather intelligence, I thought I was helping, I thought… I thought I was a benefit to my country.

But I was so wrong and it not only brought me to having gauges and kunai in my back but the severe setbacks of emotional pain.

Now I'm here in the past running towards a fight, I have no idea what I'm doing.

'_Hey Kurama lend me some healing chakra would you.'_

'_**If you removed the kunai instead of running with them in your back like an idiot maybe I would be able too.'**_

'_I can't turn without hurting myself… Fine just lend me some chakra for this fight I only have a few fighting seals left.'_

'_**Fine you sack of flesh.'**_

'_I'm going to ignore that comment… ero-kitsune.'_

I ignored his yelling about being a pervert and turned towards where the chakra was coming from. I was three minutes away.

Okay I need a plan… I'll teleport those three weak signatures away with an Uzumaki Multi-Flicker Seal and make it set a Body Flicker Seal to wherever they land so I can get to them.

Then knock out the rest with some kick ass ninja-ness and teleport the bodies and myself with the set Body-Flicker to wherever those other three went with the Multi-Flicker.

Sounds good, oh and Masuyo don't get killed. Psh like that will happen. I pulled out a kunai to prepare the teleporting seals.

I quickly wrapped a premade Body Flicker Seal, only able to activate with my chakra, and attached a Multi-Flicker Seal on the ring like an explosive tag.

That should be able to do it. All the people have to do is think where they want to go in sync and voila teleportation.

Now, I need fighting seals… I'll do a couple whirlwind seals to trap, some quicksand seals for immobilizing. Maybe a fire ball seal in case of emergency? Let's add a Suffocating Air Seal too.

I attached the appropriate seals to weapons and grabbed a particular large seal from my pocket. This was one of my best seal; it was an Uzumaki Blood Freeze Seal.

I modified it to freeze the water in a body so I could quickly hit a chakra point and knock the person out without seriously harming the body.

Problem was it had to be activated on the victim so that meant I had to get close, it was a dangerous seal.

I finally got to my destination, with chakra masked, and observed. It was five versus three, and it wasn't looking good.

The three that were in trouble looked around twelve, maybe a couple years older. While the five looked around sixteen to maybe nineteen if I had to guess.

Hmm that doesn't seem very fair. Two of the enemies were earth users, one lightning, and two water users. By the jutsus they're using I can only guess.

The oldest was the strongest; he was the one using lightning releases. The weakest were the two using water releases.

I should take out the lightning guy with an unexpected Mist jutsu combined with a Whirlwind Seal and then jump into the confusion with the Blood Freeze Seal.

I'll finish him off with a senbon in the neck near the base where a nerve that knocks you out is. Then I'll deal with the earth users with a Suffocating Air Seal.

They'll be stuck in a ball of oxygen-less air and be knocked out. During then I'll fight the weaker water releases.

I'll see if I need to teleport those three during this fight if I'm in trouble I'll throw the special kunai at them and yell instructions.

Now I need to wait for the right opening… I watched the leader strike down the loud mouthed kid and I saw the opening.

_There._

I did a mist jutsu and pulled out my whirlwind seal. I waited for the confusion to set in for the rogues and planned the attack.

"Dosu what the hell what's with the sudden mist jutsu?" One of them asked the water user Dosu. "It wasn't me Kento did it?" He exclaimed.

The other water user, Kento, responded. "Don't pin this on me Shiro is the hiding expert here." Everyone looked at Shiro.

"Maybe one of the brats did it." One of the earth users stated. "Nah they're too low on chakra, Shiro had to do it."

I sprung my attack on them silently while they were distracted. I slapped the whirlwind on the leaders back and it roared to life with us in the middle.

It was sucking in the mist to hide us like I planned. He turned and I ducked a swipe with a kunai. My back was in agony but I had to save those kids.

I kicked the man into the whirlwind and watched him fly up into the air. I threw the senbon pining him in the neck effectively knocking him out with surprise on my side.

I kept the whirlwind running to hide my escape back into the trees. I could hear one of the kids shouting in surprise and awe. I jumped out of the whirlwind into the air back into the trees.

"What the fuck was that? Kabuto went up in the air like a bird." One of them exclaimed. "I saw someone jump into the trees be careful we were tailed."

I heard the man, Kabuto, hit the ground with a thump. One enemy down, four more to trap and knock out. The whirlwind died finally. I didn't need the freezing seal after all…

I silently moved around the trees masking my chakra. I threw the quicksand seal kunai at the water user that had his back to me.

He dodged but that's what I wanted the kunai went to his feet. He looked at it and saw the seal but it was too late.

I activated the quicksand seal and the man melted into the floor till his head. I jumped out of the trees before the earth user could bring him out.

In my fly by I launched my senbon and got the immobilized man in the neck knocking him out and making him useless.

I landed back into the trees and quickly side stepped in coming kunai. Jumping to the ground I quickly attached a hidden fire seal to the tree.

"Water Release: Molten Geyser." I realized the jutsu to late and was launched into the air by scalding water coming from the ground.

"FUCK THAT BURNS." I yelled while in my assent towards the sky via geyser. Instantly Kyuubi chakra went to work healing the bad burns.

I bit back tears as the wounds in my back were in agony. I quickly jumped away from the geyser and threw some kunai towards the attackers.

My back was towards the kids who were in silence at me. My back was heavily bleeding and I could feel the draining effects of blood loss.

"You're a woman." One of the men deadpanned at me, he was surprised. He then grinned. "I'm going to enjoy taking you on the cold hard ground slut, and then I'll kill you."

_**Flashback**_

"_Were you there when I took your mother on the cold hard ground and then cut her so she would die a slow death?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I got a feral look in my eye at his comment. It brought bad memories with only pain, agony, and sorrow. I suddenly had a very nasty plan.

There is a very long seal that traps the victim in bones. The dead can't touch the living so the longer the person is trapped the more they decay. The Uzumaki Dying Grip Seal,

I internally smirked at the thought. I would never let the decaying get that far but it is incredibly painful so I'll let him suffer then knock him out.

He started slowly walking towards me with a smug smirk on his face. The other two men in the background were grinning at the earth user in front of me.

I waited, it was hard to do but I waited. I wanted to rip this man apart with my bare hands. I had to be honorable so instead I'll use a very painful binding seal.

The kids behind me were yelling at me to run, from their spot of chakra induced rest, but I didn't listen. With third degree burns, scrapes, and bruises everywhere I wasn't leaving.

This bastard made it personal.

I stepped away from him drawing seals in the dirt as I went. He just stalked slowly. He was underestimating me, a grave mistake.

It was like a game of cat and mouse, I pretended to limp and be chakra deprived while he followed trying to intimidate me.

I walked away in circles and slowly finished the binding seal. "Yo Shinji enough with the games we want to play too."

I grimaced at their remarks. It disgusted me how much men are pigs. In my time men were especially like this, but I can't really call it my time anymore can I?

"Shush Dosu I like this game, look at how scared she is but still thinks she could get away." He smirked at me and I stopped walking away, the seal was done.

"You should of never interfered princess." He said into my face. We weren't quite in the middle of the seal so I backed away quickly to lure him.

The other two were impatient. One of the boys stuck were hysterical yelling threats and promising pain for what they were going to do to me.

We were finally in position. He leaned in to kiss me and I smirked. He suddenly looked confused. "Have fun on death's door step." I said

I pulsed chakra into the ground and quickly arms made of bones reached up and grabbed the man named Shinji.

"Uzumaki Dying Grip Seal!" I yelled

He started to scream as I could see the flesh sizzling from where the dead were holding him. This was more of a torture technique.

The other two looked horrified by the bones immobilizing their friend. I put the rapist to rest with the senbon. He was out cold and I ended the Dying Grip Seal.

I turned to see the last two, an earth and water user, flying at me. I took a kick to the face and flew into the trees.

I ended up at the place where I put the fire seal. It was a medium one; you would get second degree burns from direct contact.

I preformed the head hunter jutsu and sunk into the ground and waited for one of them. I felt one of them step on where I was hiding.

I reached up and grabbed his leg but only pulled him down halfway. He yelp in surprise as I sprung up and before the man, the water user, could do anything I activated the hidden fire seal and sprang away.

I shuddered and looked watching the man scream as he was roasted for a good fifteen seconds. I threw the senbon and knocked him out.

The fire seal was finished and burned up. I was disgusted all I could smell was burnt flesh. With my senses clogged I was distracted.

A person distracted is a good time to strike. I was brutally tackled back into the clearing where the three children were.

They let out a yelp when they were startled as I was rammed into the ground in front of them. My back was having an agony attack.

He kicked me in the side where I landed next to the children. This was a good time to use the Flicker kunai I made.

I quickly took it out and handed it weakly to the boy with the glasses. "This is a teleporting seal, think of where you want to go in sync with each other while holding it and I'll activate it."

I said it quickly the two boys and the girl looked stunned at me. Before I could say anything the man grabbed me and tossed me into the tree next to the one they were leaning on exhausted.

"No way miss we won't abandon you!" yelled the boy without glasses. I quickly blocked an incoming punch and jumped away back to the other side of the clearing.

"Baka listen to me! Go there's another seal on there for me so scram all three of you think of a place you'd rather be together and I'll activate it." I yelled back while dodging this man's quick taijutsu.

"We're ready miss." The girl yelled while rapping the boy who was talking to me over the head. I nodded and formed my hand sign.

The flag seal glowed and they teleported, except the one baka kid he stayed. "God damn it, you IDIOT." I yelled as I jumped over and grabbed the boy moving him from an almost critical strike.

"Why didn't you go!" I asked as I landed on a tree branch and masked my chakra to hide. The clone the man was fighting poofed away and he looked pissed.

The boy looked sheepish. "I wanted to help… by the way you are totally awesome your seals are great!" He whisper yelled at me while he also masked his chakra.

"There's nothing you can do in a chakra deprived state you ass. Wait here I'll finish this." I said and jumped into the clearing and sent a harsh kick at the guys back.

The man crumbled to dirt and I was surprised. I heard a metallic noise behind me and got impaled deeply in the stomach by the kunai he was wielding.

He grinned wildly at me and coughed up blood and sank to my knees. I was in so much pain I could feel my stomach acids eating my insides.

'_Kurama…'_

'_**On it pup.'**_

I felt the wound start to heal and looked up at the man who stabbed me. "That was an honorable sacrifice but why save a couple of weak genin?" he said sadistically.

I didn't answer instead I discreetly put my hand into my pocket and grabbed the freezing seal. I was going to finish this guy.

"What's the matter bitch cat's got your tongue?" He said mockingly. I spat blood in his face. He wiped it off and growled.

"That's it whore, time to die!" He screeched and went grab a kunai. I weakly moved towards him and slapped the seal on him and pushed chakra into it.

"Uzumaki Blood Freeze Seal." I said weakly as the man's blood froze solid. I weakly stabbed the senbon into the man's neck and removed the seal putting it back into my pocket.

"THAT WAS AWSOME TEACH ME THAT SEAL-HIME." I yelped and turned around to see the boy I hid groveling at my feet.

"What's your name kid?"I asked as I walked towards the trees. I had to gather the bodies to bring back to wherever for interrogation.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi is my name and I'm at your service Seal-Hime." He said like a stupid squire. It took me a few seconds to take in his name.

"Saru… You mean you're a monkey?" I said suddenly laughing loudly as I tossed the burned man in the pile of the four shinobi in the clearing.

I uprooted the one the quicksand and put the bodies in a circle with the hands attached to each other. The boys cried comical tears.

"Even sensei says that." He said depressed. "What are you doing…? And hey you never told me your name Seal-Hime…"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Masuyo, and I'm setting up a teleportation seal so we can get to your home for interrogation and get you back to your friends." I said with a smile.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get back I get to show off my Seal-Hime to sensei and then to stupid Danzo he's going to be so jealous." He laughed evilly.

"You make me sound like property… Anyways grab my left hand put your right foot on that guys outstretched hand okay."

"Okay but why?" He asked. I chuckled, "Must you ask so many questions saru?" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm also connecting you and I to the seal so us and the bodies will all make it to wherever your friends left the kunai." I explained.

I suddenly felt extreme fatigue. I almost fell over from the sudden wave of it. Hiruzen gave me a concerned look but I waved him off.

'_Kyuubi-shisho what's going on?'_

'_**Kit you are severely poisoned get going or you'll pass out!'**_

Kami-sama please have mercy on my soul. "Saru-kun hang on I'm activation the seal you might feel sick after the first time you travel so hang on."I said tiredly.

I formed a hand sign with my right hand and the seal underneath me on the ground along with the bodies glowed.

"Uzumaki Body Flicker Seal." I said and then we were gone. Leaving only blood and scorch marks in the clearing.

**POV 3****rd**** Person**

The kunai in Homura's hand started to glow in activation. He dropped it in surprise; it clattered onto the ground in the Hokage's office. Koharu gave him a dirty look

The Hokage, God of the Shinobi, stood and stared at the seal wrapped around the kunai. The other seal long since burned after its use.

Hashirama looked towards his brother with worry plastered on his face. Tobirama was worried even though his stoic look didn't betray that feeling.

Koharu's and Homura's story was hard to believe. Apparently this beast of a woman came and took down four of the five men with powerful seals and was already injured while doing so.

She then gave them a kunai that teleported them wherever they wanted to go, which was home. Except Hiruzen didn't want to go and the kunai rejected him and left him with the girl.

The other seal was apparently meant to teleport her to where they went. But they weren't sure if this woman and Hiruzen were alive because the seal was dormant.

The seal was almost fully activated now and everyone held their breath. Who would appear the girl and Hiruzen or the rogue?

Tobirama's face never betrayed this worry though. He was waiting for the seal to fully activate which it was about to so he waited.

Then with a pop seven people appeared where the kunai was on the floor. Everyone heard a groan from underneath the knocked out men.

Several Anbu hauled the men away to Torture and Interrogation. Underneath was a green looking Hiruzen and an exhausted Kuniochi.

"Oh God Seal-Hime you were right I'm going to be sick… do you have a seal for that." Hiruzen muttered as he slowly sat up.

"Sorry little dude I don't have one on me at the moment I could make one if I wasn't about to pass out." Masuyo sarcastically stated.

Blood started to seep in a pool underneath her body. Everyone snapped out of their shock when the woman spoke.

She leaned up slowly and everyone watched wearily. She slowly grabbed her bag and pulled out an herb. She turned to Hiruzen who was being fussed over and smacked by his team mates.

"Hiruzen eat this the nausea will go away." She stated and turned towards the two Senju brothers. She turned around and showed the disaster that was her back.

Hashirama leaned in with a grimace at the sight of her condition. Kunai were deeply imbedded in the body and looked like they have been there for a while.

"I've been badly poisoned and injured… I really need a damn medic." She said sourly. The burns and scrapes were killing her, literally.

Hashirama stood up and jumped over the desk to where she was. The other Senju shook his head at his brother's actions.

"We'll go right now. We'll take you there personally after all we have some questions to ask, _don't we Tobirama_?" Hashirama gave his brother a stern look.

Tobirama nodded his head; as if he would be able to escape Mito's lashing if he didn't even thank this woman.

"Alright let's go." Hashirama gently lifted Masuyo up. She groaned at the movement in her back but she was trained to endure pain like this.

Masuyo was slowly sagging and couldn't support herself even with Hashirama's help. Tobirama quickly moved to support her other side.

Both Senju men supported the girl as they quickly walked to the hospital. She was getting weaker and weaker by the second and it worried Hashirama.

They couldn't chakra jump there without hurting her so they had to go slow. It was like Masuyo was bleeding from every pore.

As soon as they walked into the hospital she was immediately put faced down on a gurney and shipped into emergency.

In fact Mito was called in to help because of the seals Masuyo had all over her body. The seals were absorbing the healing chakra before it could heal the wound.

Hashirama was pacing while talking to Mito as she explained what she needed to do.

"Hashirama I need to put another seal on her to stop the other seals from eating the chakra! She'll die if I don't do this." Mito exclaimed.

"I don't think this… girl would appreciate having a seal on her body without knowing!" Hashirama responded.

"You haven't even seen her body! IT'S ALL SEALS! She's covered in them. In fact some of them are Uzumaki seals!" She yelled as the infamous Uzumaki temper made an appearance.

"There must be some other way though we can't just slap a seal on some woman without her knowing about it." Hashirama said puzzled

"You should do it Mito." Tobirama said, he had been quiet the whole argument. Mito shot him a grateful look.

Hashirama sighed loudly. "What kind of seal will you use?" He asked tiredly while shooting a kicked puppy look at his brother.

Tobirama mockingly winced at him and then sent a smirk. "I'll be using a seal that will negate the other seals chakra consumption when activated so we can heal her. Do you even know her name?"

Mito gave the first Hokage a blank stare. Hashirama gave a sheepish look. "No I don't… but Tobirama doesn't either." Hashirama said quickly.

Tobirama sent his brother the dirtiest look he could. "WHAT! TOBIRAMA SENJU THIS WOMAN SAVED YOUR TEAM'S LIFE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET HER NAME!" Mito raged.

"Err…"Tobirama blanched at the enraged Uzumaki. Just as she was about to dig her claws into him the door burst open and a nurse ran in.

"Mito-sama the patient is awake and refuses the idea of the seal she just wants the antidote for the poison she has, she says she'll heal herself." The older woman huffed out.

Mito shot Tobirama a dirty look and quickly left with the nurse. The two brothers quickly followed both wanting to formally meet this woman.

As they got closer they could hear yelling and shrieks. Everyone suddenly looked alarmed and sped towards the room the mystery woman was.

"I TOLD YOU OLD BAT I DON'T NEED A SEAL, AND EVEN IF YOU DID PUT THAT SEAL ON ME THE REACTION TO THE OTHER SEALS WOULD BLOW THE WHOLE HOSPITAL TO SHIT!" A girl yelled.

The group walked into to see an almost half naked bleeding woman fighting of nurses with a broom. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of it.

"I HAVE A SEAL MEANT FOR QUICK HEALING! I NEED THE ANTIDOTE SO THE SEAL WILL ACTIVATE THE POISON PREVNTS IT FROM ACTIVATING I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE!" She continued.

Of course that was a total lie from Masuyo it was actually the Kyuubi that heals her but only she knows that.

Masuyo then noticed the two men in the room. She looked down and saw that she was only wearing was wrappings around her chest and shorts.

She blew up as red as a tomato. Then an ominous chakra filled the room. It was dark and full of killing intent.

"How dare you walk in here on an ALMOST NAKED WOMAN!" Masuyo yelled at the two men she met a couple of minutes ago.

The chakra coming from her was suffocating. Hashirama backed away with his hands up his eyes wide at all the seals on her body.

Tobirama openly stared with no shame, he didn't care he's seen a woman before and he wasn't afraid of her chakra. That caused another Uzumaki's rage to build.

Another ominous chakra came from behind him and Tobirama suddenly felt very small. He slowly turned to see Mito glaring daggers at him along with the other girl.

His face paled even more than it already was and he smartly backed out of the room. He turned to Hashirama and they both shuddered about the lashing that is to come from Mito.

They were both startled by the banging and yelling coming from inside. "Doesn't that girl remind you of someone?" Tobirama mumbled to his brothers.

"Awfully so it would be very frightening if they became friends." Hashirama responded with a scared look.

"LISTEN I TOLD YOU, GIVE ME THE DAMN ANTIDOTE I'LL HEAL MYSELF." The still unknown girl yelled. Both brothers shot a look at each other.

"AND I SAID NO! ARE YOU A MEDIC NIN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MASUYO." Mito raged back.

Nurses screeched and quickly ran from the room filled with ominous chakra.

"So that's her name, Masuyo." Tobirama said to himself. He looked over at Hashirama to see him giving the pale Senju a grin.

"Did Masuyo suddenly gain your interest dear Tobi?" Hashirama gave his brother a smirk. Tobirama lowered his eyes into a glare.

"No, she just saved my team that's all." He said with a harsh edge in his tone. "Well she surely interested me; I mean did you see all the seals she had on her!" Hashirama continued boisterously.

Hashirama closely examined his brother to see if he would react to the memory of a certain almost naked Masuyo.

"I saw the seals you idiot I do have eyes." While on the outside he seemed indifferent he was sweating on the inside.

Tobirama did see the seals and he was terribly interested in them he wanted to study them. He was good at seals and sensory and this woman had seals he had never seen or heard of before.

But to study the seals would put him into an awkward situation and he did not want that with the woman who he owed a debt too.

He couldn't stop the sudden flush on his cheeks at the thought but ignored it. She did save his team after all.

Mito then walked out to see a flushing Tobirama and a grinning Hashirama. She raised an eyebrow and Hashirama shook his head dismissing the situation.

"Masuyo, the girl, refused to be sealed! She just took the antidote and as soon as it started working in the body she started healing faster than I've EVER SEEN!" Mito threw her hands up.

Tobirama and Hashirama were puzzled by this. "What did you mean faster then you've ever seen?" The white haired Senju questioned.

"The wounds started closing up right… right before my eyes. She would be fully healed and rested at the end of the day!" Mito explained.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure this is a seals doing." Hashirama shot Tobirama a look but the man ignored it.

"Yes the intricate seal wrapping around her stomach started glowing lightly and then BAM the wounds started healing. Her back though is in terrible shape. Most wounds are not from the recent fight, they were from before she even fought the five rogues." She said while narrowing her eyes.

"So she was fighting before won and then went and fought the other five?" Hashirama asked skeptically. Tobirama started to get suspicious.

"Yes she has very extensive sword wounds, and the five shinobi she fought didn't use swords." Mito said seriously.

The trio was pensive on what could have happened. "She might be a danger to the village if whoever she fought lived and came after her." Tobirama stated seriously.

The other two were thinking the same thing. "Maybe we should ask I could always pull the nurse card I need to know about her wounds."Mito suggested.

"I'll just go demand it from her and threaten interrogation." Tobirama said indifferently he was impatient when it came to the village's safety.

"You just want to see her naked again." Hashirama said smugly. Tobirama shot him a really dirty look and then shuddered at the angry aura next to him.

He turned slowly to see Mito with her hair covering her eyes. "Tobirama… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The Uzumaki temper reared and Tobirama paled.

Hashirama was just laughing at him.

**Chapter End**

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter! Masuyo is already embarrassed and it hasn't even been a day in Konoha for her! Tobirama is already getting attacked from all sides! And Mito is already angry. I can tell Mito and Masuyo are going to get along great as family! KAWAII I can't wait till her and Tobirama meet again after such an embarrassing moment. A battle of wills will surely go down. Also Madara's awesomeness is coming up soon!**

**Ciao from Coco**

**HEY YOU, YEAH YOU THE ONE READING LEAVE A REVIEW ANY KIND YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**


	3. Masuyo's Daring Escape

**Last Time in MNW**

_The trio was pensive on what could have happened. "She might be a danger to the village if whoever she fought lived and came after her." Tobirama stated seriously._

_The other two were thinking the same thing. "Maybe we should ask I could always pull the nurse card I need to know about her wounds."Mito suggested._

"_I'll just go demand it from her and threaten interrogation." Tobirama said indifferently he was impatient when it came to the village's safety._

"_You just want to see her naked again." Hashirama said smugly. Tobirama shot him a really dirty look and then shuddered at the angry aura next to him._

_He turned slowly to see Mito with her hair covering her eyes. "Tobirama… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The Uzumaki temper reared and Tobirama paled. _

_Hashirama was just laughing at him._

**Chapter Three**

_**Masuyo's Daring Escape **_

**Masuyo's POV**

I was in tremendous pain. I tried my hardest while being carried not to cry and pass out. A shinobi must never show weakness after all.

The kunai that were in my back since my fight with the Warden were long gone and the wounds were slowly healing.

The poison nearly killed me. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi I would be long dead even then I was close to knocking on deaths door for sugar.

I could hear Mito-chan and those two men arguing outside...Well it was mostly Mito yelling. I sighed that woman was like a heathen, she was worse than me when I was angry with PMS.

I grabbed the role of bandages of the side table next to my bed and unravelled them. No use being pretty much naked for perverted white haired man.

'_**If I ever get my hands on that Senju I'll rip him to shreds!'**_

'_Wow you're pissed; I thought you said you got over grudges from the past?'_

'_**I did, that's not why I'm in a bloody mood…'**_

'_KAWAII you're angry at him for staring at me, I knew you cared foxy'_

'… _**Whatever kit just be careful both those men are dangerous.'**_

'_Should I run away when I get the chance?'_

'_**It depends on how they approach, Hashirama, the Hokage, is very forgiving. It's his brother Tobirama you have to be wary of, he's always suspicious and he's great at sensory so you will have to be fast if you want to get away.'**_

'_Kami I just landed myself into a lion's den.'_

'_**The best part is that Mito is my Yang Chakra's carrier in this time'**_

I face palmed so hard at this. I need to leave as soon as possible. I'm disrupting the world flow as the two chakras are meant to be separated.

'_You damn fluffy idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?'_

'_**I didn't think of it at the time fleshy, oh and you saved the third Hokage's ass.'**_

'_If you weren't inside of my head I would kill you.'_

'_**You could always kill yourself flesh bag and put both of us out of our misery.'**_

'_You are such a bastard.'_

I heard him laugh in the back of my mind and I smirked at the conversation. We had a weird love hate relationship between us.

He's such a weird fox.

I quickly started to wrap my torso tightly with the forgotten bandages. Wincing as it put pressure on the stabs and burns.

I made myself a nice bandage tube top and wrapped the seals I had on my arms. Most of the seals were for keeping me in check if I went into Kyuubi mode.

Others were meant for element releases like a quick fire seal that I'd activate on my skin and spit out fire. They came in handy in survival situations.

Speaking of survival situations I'm suddenly in one because of that stupid fox. I heard Kurama laugh at me and I told him to shut his furry trap.

Okay I was officially decent enough to escape. I'll have to wait till I'm full strength to leave because of that pervert's sensory.

Thinking back to that incident I was never so embarrassed in my life. I don't have the biggest chest but it was still curvy.

And he just stared at me with a blank face. I flushed deeply at the fact that he was just openly staring. My fist shook in rage at my reaction.

Embarrassed or not that a good looking man was staring at me I was angry. He was a perverted bastard which meant that I was now going to avoid him like the plague.

Kurama said his name was Tobirama Senju and that I had to be careful. I have to leave quickly before more problems arise. And just as I thought that thought Hiruzen and his friends walked in.

God damn that monkey! "Saru what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned the boy and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I wanted to introduce my Seal-Hime to my teammates; you did save our butts after all." He said. That damn kid talking about owning me.

I saw the girl give him the nastiest look and I couldn't help but add my own glare in Hiruzen's direction. "You damn idiot I'm not some possession, I'm a seal master not a seal princess." I said heatedly.

"Oh wow you are actually a seal master. What do you specialize in?" The boy with the glasses said. I suddenly smiled which surprised the three of them.

"Well I'm one of the best when it comes to binding and containing seals, I also specialize in space-time seals like teleportation. I do well enough in elemental seals and pretty much the rest."

"Oh wow can you time travel?" Hiruzen asked. The girl looked at him and hit him over the head. "You baka, that was a stupid question." The girl yelled.

"Actually I can but not in the way you think." I'm not telling you about actually time travelling. "I can only go forward in time. A special seal that I'm working on allows you to Flicker anywhere you have a set seal ready in whatever time you choose." I explained.

I was working on this seal before I left the future it was almost there the timing is still a bit off. "Now let's say you wanted to go to a hot spring but your reservation is for two days from now and you won't make it in time. You just activate a seal you left there when making reservations and poof you get there in exactly two days, if you draw the time on the seal right. I also designed a safety measure for this. You cannot use this seal for longer than two weeks that way monkeys like you don't get funny ideas about mucking up the future."

I gave Hiruzen a hard stare at the funny look he had in his eye. The girl looked in amazement and the boy pushed up his glasses.

"Hey it wasn't like I was going to go into the future and dance on Danzo's grave or anything." Hiruzen said quickly. I internally face palmed at his silliness.

The girl hit him over the head so hard he smacked his face of my bed and was in a daze. "I'm Koharu Utatane and he's Homura Mitokado It's a pleasure to meet you miss…?" Koharu trailed off.

"I'm Masuyo, and the pleasure is all mine little lady and young man." I gave a bright smile and she shyly blushed. I always loved kids.

I caught Homura staring at Koharu's blush and he too blew up like a strawberry. Ah young love it is so obvious… I dazed off onto how different my life would have been if I was born in this time.

"Aw no fair, Seal-Hime never ever smiles at me like that." Hiruzen started pouting. That boy was like a never ending complaint machine.

"That's because I was too busy saving your ass from getting killed you idiot monkey!" I mockingly hissed at him and he hung his head in shame.

I secretly smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't teach you about seals and stuff." He looked up with fire in his eyes.

"Well since I'm stuck in this damn place get me some ink and paper I'll teach you guys some basics." I said while grinning.

Hiruzen gave a whoop and ran out the door with Homura and Koharu quickly following and yelling a quick 'thanks'.

As soon as the trio left my room another person walked in. It was that ghost pervert Tobirama Senju. I quickly cut all emotion from my face and gave him a blank stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked with indifference. He raised a brow at me and I could see he was just oozing amusement even though he had a straight face.

"I want to know what happened before you saved my team." He asked. I sweat dropped at him, he was so blunt and to the point.

"I was in a fight." I stated vaguely to give me time to think of a cover story for my sudden appearance in the forest.

"I know that cherry-head, I mean what happened in the fight and who were you fighting." He gave me a smirk. Even when he was mocking me his voice held no emotion.

He moved towards the wall across from my bead and leaned against it while crossing his arm. A tick formed in my brow and my fist shook.

'_**Bwahaha cherry-head that's a good one I'll remember that.'**_

'_Shut it you fuzz ball.'_

I scowled outwardly but inwardly smirked. If this man wanted to fight with words he was going to lose. "Well ghost-pervert I was fighting an old enemy of mine."

I instantly grinned when I saw a scowl come onto his face. "Tch I wasn't looking at you, you've got nothing anyway, and it was your seals I was looking at."

I let my mask slip into shock at the outrageous thing he said. I have a nice chest that bastard! He suddenly radiated smugness as if he won the battle.

"Hmm because you just happen to be staring at the one seal that was near my chest but not the many others I have. You have no shame snowball-head." I retaliated.

I inwardly cheered at my wit at such a good comeback. He sweat dropped at me though. "Snowball-head is that the best insult you could make?" He said goading me.

"It's no better than cherry-head same thing different colour." I stated as smartly as I could. "But anyway what happened was nothing just a battle with an enemy, who I finished off while taking some damage. While leaving from the area I sensed Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura's chakra with five others and went and helped." I stated the cover story I came up with.

He narrowed his eyes at me. He's still suspicious of me… what does he want to know every detail or something.

"Who was this… enemy you fought." He asked. Thinking about the Warden, technically my enemy, made me scowl. I was trapped in that mans sick nightmare.

He wanted the ultimate fighting machine for his army and thought if he pushed me hard enough I would be able to call on the Kyuubi at will.

I went through a lot of pointless training and torture for nothing. And in his last act to activate the Kyuubi in me he killed my family.

Ma, Pa, and little Kyo all brutally murdered for nothing. Just so he could see if he could turn me into the fighting monster he wanted.

The tactic worked and I turned into the beast he wanted and almost committed a very dishonorable murder that I am ashamed off. Just thinking back to what I said to him made me shiver.

I realized that through my trip down memory lane I let my emotions fly across my face. Sadness, fear, anger, disgust, resentment, and rage had all shown itself to this Senju.

Tobirama was now just staring at me and waiting for what I was about to say. "That man killed my family… very dishonorably. And I had to end him because of it… He did it to goad me to fight. They weren't even shinobi." I said stiffly.

I wasn't about to poor my breaking heart out onto this snowball pervert so I only gave him the bare minimum of my story.

I saw his red eyes soften into understanding. He turned away and walked towards the door. I suddenly felt my three new student's chakras heading towards me. He obviously sensed it before me.

"Oh and by the way you're welcome for saving your team's ass snowball pervert." I said with a grin. He turned in the doorway and smirked.

"Thanks washboard-cherry." He returned with a smug look. I just gaped at him as he left. I wasn't that flat was I?

I looked down at my chest. I do look flat… though it is because of this bandage tube top. But big boobs get in the way anyway… and it hurts when you run damn it!

Just then Hiruzen busted into the room with ink brushes and paper flying everywhere and epically landed face first in the ground successfully spilling ink all over me.

_That idiot monkey… but if there is one weakness of mine its kids._

I was shaking with hidden amusement, though on the outside it looked like anger. My face and body wraps were covered in ink.

"Ahh I'm so sorry Masuyo-chan please doesn't banish me to hell." Hiruzen was grovelling at the foot of my futon with ink covering his whole body.

I wanted to smile and laugh but I decided to scare him a little. I got up from my stained bed and made slow steps towards him.

He reluctantly looked up at me. I started to perform many hand signs and he yelped and shut his eyes as I smiled at him secretly.

"Water Release: Gentle Cleansing Wave." I said cheekily as I summoned water from my chakra and guided it to gently flow around Hiruzen cleaning all the ink until it was all gone from his body.

I then guided it to the floor and proceeded to wash away all the ink. I then released the inky water into the sink in the bathroom slowly.

Hiruzen was looking a little damp but he was smiling widely. I was panting heavily though and sat in one of the chairs in the room.

I was still weak from chakra exhaustion even with a part of the Kyuubi in me I was slow to heal because of the extensive strain I put on myself.

That was the most I've ever had to fight though. Ugh as soon as I get out of here I'm going into extensive training on building chakra and stamina.

Hmm and maybe then I'll travel this time looking to expand my knowledge on seals and help people. There is defiantly more sealing information in this time.

"OI SEAL-HIME WAKE UP EVERYONE'S HERE." I heard yelling in my ear and winced. I focused back into reality to see Homura and Koharu with more supplies and a monkey in my face.

I grabbed Hiruzen's annoying head and brought it down onto my leg and held it there. He started yelling about being suffocated.

"Koharu, Homura ink and paper quickly." I said urgently. I smirked evilly as Hiruzen struggled harder in my grip. If this monkey wanted to yell and pester me then he was going to suffer.

The two reluctantly set the two things I asked for on the table next to the chair I was sitting in. I shifted Hiruzen so that my chakra enforced elbow kept him down.

I quickly used my fingers to draw a silencing seal on the paper. The release of wind was written in the middle with multiple symbols of containment in a ring around the wind kanji.

I then drew the kanji for silence five times around the ring and connected the sign via containment line to the original circle.

Over all it looked like one weird looking five-point star. I quickly forced chakra into the seal. When I saw the seals on the paper stabilize and become active I slapped onto the middle of Hiruzen's back.

In the place you can't really reach… You know the spot you get that scratch and you can't get it. I activated the final step by adding more chakra and the seal activated effectively sealing Hiruzen's voice.

I let him go and he opened his mouth to start saying something but no noise came. He looked super confused and proceeded to try and yell at the top of his lungs.

That also didn't work. "It's no use monkey boy the seal is taking away any noise you expel and silencing it. This is what you get for yelling in my ear." I told him.

To be honest I was just getting a head ache and I needed a reason to silence the boy. "Now I can teach you all in peace." I sighed at the silence.

I looked at the other two and Homura looked crossed at either helping his friend or inducing my wrath and Koharu looked ecstatic.

"Masuyo-san you _have_ to teach me that I can never get him to shut up and you did it one seal." She gave me puppy eyes and I sighed.

I was always too soft on children. "But miss Masuyo how will Hiruzen ask questions if he runs into a problem?" Homura asked. Wow I hadn't really thought of that.

"Meh he'll have to learn and pay attention then won't he." I stated indifferently. All three of them looked at me in horror and I stared back with no emotion.

"But Masuyo-san Hiruzen is very stubborn and… well, sucks at paying attention. That's why sensei is always beating up on him. He's…" Koharu started.

"An idiot?" I finished for her while sending a grin at Hiruzen. He was pouting and looking all sad almost made me want to un-seal him… almost.

'_**Don't get too attached to them. We have to leave to leave soon. Tonight would probably be the best time. I would hope you would be ready by then.'**_

'_I know… It's just I've never had anyone treat me normal before. It's weird to be seen as another human then to be seen as some anomaly. You of all people should understand since you've been with me all my life.'_

'_**I know. But it is dangerous to stay if the Hokage were to find out who you truly are would be a disaster. I wonder if he would immediately consult you about the future or just lock you away forever to rot.**_

'_Hashirama doesn't seem like a bad guy… It's his brother snowball that I'm worried about.'_

'_**As you should be afraid he is always more suspicious and less forgiving then his brother. It was also said that he was the greatest suiton user of all time. Your chakra element is also water; he would over power you in seconds.' **_

'_Geese guess when I leave I have to escape quickly and avoid both Senju.' _

'_**He is also one of the greatest sensory shinobi to ever exist. He could tell where you are by just touching the ground. You must plan carefully pup.'**_

'_I'll start right away.'_

I smiled at my new students and started teaching them all about the seal Hiruzen has. I purposely left how to dispel it to last.

_**Time skip**_

It finally reached three at night before I made my move. I got up and made my way to the bathroom acting normal.

I knew there were ninja watching me from the shadows so I had to be quick. I shut the door and quickly went to work on my escape.

I hid the left over ink and paper in here earlier from my lesson with my three temporary pupils. I quickly grabbed what I needed to make a very important seal.

I was going to create an almost identical copy of myself and escape via tiny vent. But I had to not be detected and this is why I needed a seal.

It was a seal that sucked in all unused chakra I could get. This was dangerous for me because if I didn't do this with perfect timing I was toast.

The seal will activate and suck in all the chakra I expend masking me from doing anything while I make a water clone to take place and use the Hiding in Water jutsu.

If I'm not careful and don't time this right the seal will also suck in all of my chakra and I'll be useless. It was risky but I needed to get out.

I quickly drew the seal being as careful and quick as I could. If I took too long the people watching me would get suspicious.

I completed the seal and activated it. Flying through seals that only the sharingan could see I created a water clone.

I jumped into the small vent and saw the puddle I needed to hide in still there. I could feel myself draining from the seal quickly so I preformed the Hiding in Water jutsu and disappeared into the puddle.

Now all I had to do was lure everyone away with my water clone and I would be home free heading the total opposite way of everyone while staying totally hidden.

The clone ripped the seal of the wall and flushed it. She then walked out and made her way to the window.

She opened it quickly and jumped out flying by almost invisible to the untrained eye. I felt the signatures surrounding the hospital follow after the fake me.

I couldn't help but internally smirk in my hidden vent puddle. I waited for another thirty minutes of the chase to get the clone as far away from this leaf village and from me before I sprang out.

I was panting at the amount of chakra that just got eaten up by the absorbing seal and the still running clone. I had to be quick now or my window of opportunity will close.

I silently grabbed my stuff and also jumped out the window. I spared the pretty village a quick glance before I started roof jumping away in the opposite direction my clone went.

I quickly made it pass the new village's walls only to realize that they had a sensor barrier up. Shit now they know another person has left I have to be quicker now to get away.

I went at full speed trying desperately putting as much distance between me and the true Kyuubi container. I was only a holder of a small amount of the demon's full chakra.

Sweat started to appear on my brow as I felt a huge chakra signature appear close behind me. My eyes widened at how fast I was located.

I scowled at this. There was no more use keeping that clone up anymore now that I was being followed. I released the clone with a hand sign and instantly I gained more of my chakra back.

I picked up the speed with my new energy hoping to out run this shadow that I have. I did not want to fight whoever this was they felt dangerous.

'_Hey do you think it is the sensory Senju, Tobi-what's his name?'_

'_**Tobirama is his name. And yes it's defiantly him he probably sensed that you left as soon as the sensory barrier detected you and gave chase.'**_

'_It's not like I'm some criminal… even though I kind of left suspiciously.'_

I felt Kurama mentally face palm at me.

'_**You're a bigger idiot then I thought fleshy… Let's focus on getting away I don't want to change the past so I'll give you a burst of speed.'**_

'_Thanks Fuzzy dude.'_

'_**Shut it bag o' flesh.'**_

I internally laughed at the nickname and fed off this new chakra and picked it up to blinding speeds. I smiled at the victory I won in speed.

It dropped as soon as Tobirama's chakra surged and he too sped up. He was going faster than me and would soon catch up.

'_W… what the hell how is he going so fast? I'm using some demon chakra and he's still catching up with me!'_

'_**He may be using a water jutsu to speed himself up. Maybe you could do the same?'**_

'_I can't I'm not good enough at ninjutsu to do that. I can only do minor hiding jutsus and clones. I can't call upon water at my every beck and call you know._

'_**Okay… no need to get bitchy. But I can't give you anymore chakra because it would give us away. We need to think of a strategy we can't fight him. He'll wipe the floor with your blood.**_

'_Since you are so optimistic, YOU THINK OF A PLAN.'_

'_**Retract the kitty claws pup and give me more time and I'll think of something.'**_

'_I'll try and think of a way'_

I cursed that fox and his stupidity for all it was worth. How the hell was I supposed to buy us some more time? The Senju was closing in fast and I had nothing.

I'm already at half on chakra as it is and I only have a few meager premade seals at best. I don't think I could start writing a super awesome seal at the moment I wouldn't be able to keep my hand strait for writing at the moment.

That snowball was getting closer now and I started to fear what may happen to me. The man's chakra was immense and something I could only dream of achieving.

Not that I would tell him that… Err what do I do? I looked around me and saw that I was racing very close to the river.

I suddenly got a very good idea. I had a jutsu that I learned a little while ago and, even though I consumed a lot of chakra if it was wide spread, was perfect for slowing down water and people.

It was the Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field jutsu. The user spits out a high density chakra filled liquid which slows down opponents and if prepared can be pretty large.

But the bigger it is the more chakra it takes but I could use some of the rivers natural water to make an even bigger trap. I'll have to cover the whole forest area directly around me that way he and his water will flow right into it and become stuck.

That's if it works, I'm out of options and I don't want to be locked away again… I will not be another tool for another nation to only bring pain and suffering.

I clenched my hand and went into the necessary hand signs to release this jutsu. I gathered all the chakra I could spare for the jutsu.

I also focused on the water nearby silently willing it to help my escape. I felt the chakra burn in my throat and I knew it was ready.

"Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Jutsu." I said quickly and expelled the building chakra into the air. It came out in what looked like molasses.

I then combined it with the normal water I was controlling with chakra to make a less potent but wider range trap field.

I made sure the sticky liquid was stretching all throughout the trees and on the ground. I created a sticky spider web behind me.

Hmm maybe I can make this into an actual Jutsu… No time for that now I needed to pick up speed. But I was so exhausted that I couldn't hold the speed I was at now.

I was slowing down and I knew it but I had to hold hope I couldn't be trapped anymore. Not when I was so close to a new life where I could be as free as I wanted to be.

With new found resolve I forced my muscles with sheer will and chakra to pick up the pace. I was panting heavily now but I also put a lot of distance between me and the village.

I suddenly felt snowball Senju's chakra signature slow down immensely. My eyes widened in astonishment. Did I trap him? Am I getting away?

I felt the signature trickle out the farther I traveled and I weakly smiled at the silent victory. I started to slow down a little now that I had time to spare.

I quickly changed directions throwing off the direction I was going. I was jumping through lakes and rivers as I went to also hide from summons.

I was at what looked like a border when the sun started to rise. And I allowed my tired mind and body a rest. I sighed as I loudly slumped into the tree I was standing on.

With my back against the tree trunk and arms resting across my chest I closed my eye for some rest. I had kunai in hands ready for any moment.

"Ah so you were heading to stone then."I heard a voice say above me. My eyes whipped open and I jumped up quickly and got into a stance.

It was Tobirama Senju… but I thought I had the man trapped and I thought I had gotten away… I glared at him harshly and got my kunai ready.

"How did you still follow me I thought I trapped you." I demanded and stiffened every time he moved a muscle. I was planning for the worst.

"I never lost you." He stated as if it were simple. "That trap with the sticky stuff was a good idea though I'll admit. But I had you in a genjutsu the whole time." He said coldly.

My eyed widened at the revelation. But when did he catch me in a genjutsu. I scoffed at my carelessness and now it was going to cost me my life or my freedom.

I would rather die than be held against my will again. "Now tell me iwa-spy what information did you take?" He asked as he pointed a kunai at me.

_Rock spy? _

"What the hell is Iwa isn't that… I don't know… the ground?" I asked generally confused. His glare darkened as he stepped towards me lightning fast and disarmed me while pinning me to the tree.

Damn he's one fast super pervert. I gulped and stared into ruby eyes as the man held the kunai closer to my neck. "I don't want any games Iwa, tell me what you were doing in our village so close to the 5 Kage Summon?" He demanded.

"Nothing you pervert, I mean look at what you're doing to an innocent girl." I said angrily. I mean what the hell is Iwa?

"And what the hell is Iwa. I was just trying to escape my immanent captivity at your village. I will not be captive again!" I yelled in his face.

"Enough! I don't want your Kuniochi mind games. Either tell me your purpose now and I'll make your death painless or I'll take you back for interrogation and you will die slowly." He hissed and I felt the heat drain from my body.

I was numb and cold. I didn't want to die but I didn't want to live in captivity. I mean come on I just got out of it like two days ago.

Only two days of tasted freedom, albeit in a hospital and on the run, is not what I wanted to happen. That is a very cruel trick to play on an already twisted soul, God.

"I had no purpose there! I was just saving those kids. I will NOT go back into captivity! Not after I just got out of it! I spent to long kept against my will and fighting for nothing! I knew I was never going to be allowed to leave your village so I took matters into my own hands and left! So I guess you'll have to kill me because I won't be going to Interrogation. I'd rather die honorably then rot in another cage as someone's play thing!"

I roared in anger with fire in my eye and new found resolve. I will never put myself into another situation like in my time. I'd rather have my last days free then die because I was forgotten in a cell.

I looked him directly in the eye and waited for the final blow.

My only hope was that it was swift and true.

_I'm coming, mom, dad, and Kyo._

_**Chapter End**_

**Wahhhh poor Masuyo-chi is in a very tight situation. But how will Tobirama react to Masuyo's confession about her life and the sudden appearance of Masuyo's will of fire? Oooh can't wait! And Masuyo is so blind to get caught in Tobirama's Genjutsu. Oh well that is her biggest weakness. Masuyo is terrible at all things to do with Genjutsu! **

**Will Tobirama deliver the deadly blow or did Masuyo catch him off guard with her Will of Fire?**

**Find out next time in MNW **

**Ciao, Taylor**

**Oh and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!**


	4. The Heart That Continues To Bleed

**Last Time in MNW**

"_I had no purpose there! I was just saving those kids. I will NOT go back into captivity! Not after I just got out of it! I spent to long kept against my will and fighting for nothing! I knew I was never going to be allowed to leave your village so I took matters into my own hands and left! So I guess you'll have to kill me because I won't be going to Interrogation. I'd rather die honorably then rot in another cage as someone's play thing!"_

_I roared in anger with fire in my eye and new found resolve. I will never put myself into another situation like in my time. I'd rather have my last days free then die because I was forgotten in a cell._

_I looked him directly in the eye and waited for the final blow._

_My only hope was that it was swift and true._

_I'm coming, mom, dad, and Kyo._

**Chapter Four**

_The Heart That Continues To Bleed_

**Tobirama's POV**

Her words rang so loud in his ears they were deafening and threatened to consume me. I wanted to suddenly curl up and wish I wasn't here doing this.

'_I will NOT go back into captivity! Not after I just got out of it! I spent to long kept against my will and fighting for nothing!'_

Who is she talking about? And why would she think Konoha would imprison her? More and more questions kept popping up and there was a severe lack of answers.

On top of that she would rather throw her life away for it. She reminded me to much of Itama… and the will of fire burned in her. A dark look flashed across my face at the thought of my younger brother.

He died long ago.

Masuyo, if that's even her real name, flinched as she thought I was now going to kill her. She must have thought my emotions were reflecting her.

They weren't but they came up because of her. And to think she was teasing me yesterday and joking with me when this whole time she might by a spy.

'_How could you lose focus and let your guard down? This woman could know many secrets because of you carelessness.'_

Even though I still have my suspicions her appeal about her life was very real. No new increase in heartbeat to indicate a lie and her eyes were sincere.

And now that I made the mistake of not only knowing who I need to kill but also comparing her to my brother and now I have to end her.

But what if she is telling the truth and not going to Iwagakure? Then I would be killing an innocent. I need a plan now to somehow extract info on this woman without interrogation because then she'll freeze up because of fear and her willpower would ignite again making her impossible to talk to.

Maybe if I let her go and then track her for a while I could gather info on her while possibly finding out where she is heading too. And if it's a danger to the village then I will take her by force back to Konoha.

Sounds like a good plan. Now I need to make it believable. I will use my skills of living around an always angry Taka to good use. I inwardly sweat dropped at the thought.

I gave a girl a cold glare and got ready to strike. I saw her close her eyes and accept her fate. Even though I wasn't going to kill her in the end the act still made me hesitant.

I steeled my resolve and plunged the kunai deep within the tree trunk next to her tan neck. She flinched violently and then in confusion opened her eyes to see why she wasn't dead yet.

I gave her a hard stare and she squeaked but shot a confused glance at where the kunai was. It was a very weird but strangely amusing sound that she made. Hiding the smirk that wanted to appear on my face I gave the coldest expression that I could.

"I'll give you _five _seconds to get away from me Kuniochi! If I find you again I will end you." I said with venom and promise. She gave no expression but lightly laid a hand on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened in surprise.

"Tobirama… Thank you." She smiled weakly and disappeared in smoke. I still felt her chakra nearby weakly progressing away.

Her lack of speed gave me time to unscramble what the hell she just did. She not only read through my empty threats and fake promises but realized that I was giving her a chance.

_She thanked me…_

_She touched me as if I were a friend…_

That woman was daringand determined. If it were any other spy I would of ended them before they could open their mouths to speak.

But somehow this girl caused me to go against every regulation and rule I held when it came to situations like hers.

She made me listen to her sob story.

Then she made me deter from my path to kill her with her will of fire.

Then somehow she made me reconsider _and_ let her go.

Who was this manipulating woman? I want to know everything she has to hide. She acts so secretive and guarded that I just wanted to break through her shell and find why she was so terribly interesting to me.

Was it just this one woman who is this fascinating or was it all Kuniochi tactics to get inside a man's brain. Was this the benefit to being a woman? Being able to get inside a man's head and toy with it. This must be why Kuniochi are successful.

_Hey Outer did you know that fascinating is a synonym for attractive? _

I internally glared till that thought disappeared for the rest of time. I choose to totally ignore the thought and proceeded to start my delayed chase. I could still sense her but she couldn't sense me.

_Look at you! You're acting like a teenager again interested in the new girl at school. Fawning and thinking about her and wanting to get to know her because she's something new you have never experienced before! If you were so interested in her why were you so cold? Inner Tobirama chanted. _

I'm not interested in her; I'm interested in her secrets. Like why is she more afraid of being imprisoned then most? Or why is she so good sealing? Plus she could be a spy!

_Or why does she have the nicest hair? And why is she so tattooed everywhere? Or maybe why is she so different from other woman and Kuniochi? Inner sighed dreamily._

Why was I even arguing with my own thoughts? End of conversation. I blocked those terrifying thoughts for later reflection.

I'm not going to lie, Masuyo is pretty but she is also dangerous and suspicious. There are many pretty girls so she is not different in that aspect.

_Yes but the dangerous side of her is enticing, appealing, tempting and ooooh let's not forget fascinating. Inner Tobirama listed._

That's enough! I have a mission to focus on and I don't need my own thoughts distracting me! Especially when they are about the person I'm chasing.

_Okay go on with your cat and mouse game with Masuyo-chan._

Tobirama get a hold of yourself man she's just one woman who happens to be the most interesting puzzle you have ever seen. No need to start getting interested.

… But I like puzzles.

**Masuyo's POV**

I saw him lift his hand up with a dark look and I couldn't help the human instinct to close my eyes and flinch in anticipation.

I heard a harsh sound beside my head and for a second I thought that I had died. My thoughts couldn't be more wrong.

I opened my eyes to see flaming rubies looking back at me. I forced my head with all my will to look away from the intense but alluring eyes.

He then gave me a nasty glare it burned through my head. I gave a strangled squeak at the sudden change of mood in him. I flushed at how embarrassing that noise was.

I turned my head to the side to look at the kunai buried deep in the wood beside my head. What? He didn't kill me… but why?

I looked back at my supposed 'killer' and gave a confused stare with a raised dark scarlet brow. I saw that he was staring back with raw emotion all throughout his eyes.

But his face was stone cold.

And this unnerved me to no end.

I couldn't stop staring into those deep red eyes. They flickered like a fire in the night. Like a setting sun just as the reds seep behind the horizon.

And boy did I stare shamelessly at him. He stared back with what I think was equal interest. He was analysing and observing me.

It was like he was trying desperately to rip all my secrets from me without even speaking a word. He then sucked in a deep breath and I feared what he would say.

"I'll give you _five _seconds to get away from me Kuniochi! If I find you again I will end you."

He said with so much venom that I thought I would get whiplash from his ever changing personality. First he acts defensive and angry. Then he is acting like a merciless killer. Then he throws in a little mercy and compassion and now he is some venomous cobra ready to strike and kill unless the prey leaves.

And I find myself suddenly sweating and getting anxious at the notion that I'm his prey. Because… well that's be serious people could take that in many _perverted _ways.

I'm sure many girls back at his home would love to exchange positions with me right now. You know even if Tobirama is threatening me.

But he is letting me go.

With my continuous courage I placed my hand on his shoulder as I passed him weakly. I felt him stiffen beneath me and I smiled weakly.

"Tobirama… Thank you." I gave the best smile I could and poofed off back into the really early morning darkness. When I was sure I was out of sight I let my strong mask fade.

I was incredibly chakra exhausted and tired. By not sleeping last night and the unexpected ninja encounter this fine early morning I made myself suffer.

I should of waited an extra day damn it. Maybe if I waited I would have been able to take on Tobirama enough to get away and avoid such an embarrassing position.

I blushed at the thought of what happened literally a minute ago. He was so close and up in my bubble it made me squirm. But it was a weird kind of squirm.

If it were someone else I would have gotten irritated at the invasion of my space. For example Hiruzen whenever he is in the same breathing air as me.

But with him it was an embarrassed and shy kind of squirm. While it wasn't unpleasant, so to speak, but it was unnerving and made me shy.

And the fact that I was feeling this weird in a life or death situation pissed me off.

My extreme rage washed over me and I clenched my fist weakly as the branches I was launching off got hit harder and harder the more I got angry at myself.

What the hell was I _thinking_! How could I act so friendly with someone who almost _killed _me. Even if he had some weird mercy complex and suddenly had some form of emotion doesn't mean I should start getting interested.

He's off limits to you girl.

I tuned into my unconscious part of my brain to hear my fuzz bud growly and muttering very scary threats and promises for the snowball pervert.

'_**That boy better wait for when I ring his human neck for touching you. If he killed you that would be different but he cornered you in sexual position! I'LL KILL THAT SENJU!**_

'_Err… is this a bad time?'_

'_**Everyday is a bad time when I have to threaten off men from my kit!'**_

What!

'_You know it's not like I ever let anyone touch me in an… intimate way. So you need to stop freaking out you weird overprotective fox. I need directions to Whirlpool.'_

'_**First off did you see the way that boy had trapped and looked at you? And second, Uzugakure is already gone.'**_

'_I still want to go. You know get in touch with my roots…'_

'_**It's not that far away, around a day's journey at a **__**healthy**__** ninja pace. It's directly north-east of your position pup. Though it might take you two days at your injured pace. I'll do what I can for healing.'**_

'_Thanks Kurama.'_

I quickly changed my direction to north east and headed towards my heritage. I'm in need of some soul searching after being actually free and able to do what I want.

I need to find out just who I am.

I'm not the Masuyo Yasu who is trapped and follows a corrupt government anymore. I'm someone new entirely. I'm the new and hopefully improved Masuyo Uzumaki and I need to find out what exactly is an Uzumaki.

Uzugakure, Whirlpool village… how fitting for me. A spinning and unpredictable torrent of water that appears between to opposite flows of water.

Masuyo Uzumaki, an unpredictable girl who kills for a living but wants to protect people. Two very opposite flows of water ne?

The more I think the more I depressed myself. I've always viewed myself as abnormal because of my abilities in my time and that's what I've taken as my identity.

But now that I'm just… normal I no longer have an identity anymore. It's like I'm going through my teenage identity crisis all over again except now I'm a twenty two year old.

I should be past this but I'm not. This is why I think I should go to Uzugakure and get in touch with my, technically since I'm from the future, ancestors.

It was well into later morning now I noticed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't account for how much time has passed.

There was lots of water around since I was getting closer to my destination which I was pleased about. This meant if I ran into trouble I could use outside water sources instead of using just direct chakra. This meaning that I would be able to conserve energy.

I sighed at the thought. I should really work on expanding to larger chakra conserves. That would require a lot of training and chakra meditating. I clearly have no time for this at the moment.

I was pushing myself hard and I started to feel my already weak body taking its toll. I stopped for a good rest by a deep shallow pool of water.

Now that I'm in a more hostile ninja world I found that I can't rely on just seals and weak jutsus alone anymore. In my previous encounters with other ninja this past week I found that most are medium range to close range fighters.

This was now defiantly more risky for me because now I had more of a challenge getting close with a seal due to the possible counter attack before I was able to activate a deadly seal.

I was never very good at attacking seals anyway… I was always best in binding/containment and space/time seals and stuff like that.

Now I should look towards working myself more into ninjutsu. I have a few easily controllable water jutsus and one or two earth techniques.

I only have really one water jutsu that could do some serious damage. Thinking about the water I took of my sandals and dipped my feet into the shallow pool I was sitting near.

The liquid was cool and calmed my burning and aching muscles in my lower legs. I let out a quiet sigh of relief at the feeling. Swishing my legs back forth in the water I thought again about my most devastating jutsu.

I hardly have ever used it due to the fact that it almost drained me completely and the fact that controlling it was hard even with my good chakra control.

The Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence technique. It was my best and most dangerous jutsu. I learned it a while back from a scroll that I had stolen from someone on a previous mission.

The jutsu allowed the user to control water and moisture around themselves. It could block attacks, bind targets, drown opponents, and morph into shapes to chase and kill enemies. It took a large portion of chakra though and it needed absolute concentration and chakra control. Any loss of control would result in the jutsu cancelling. But the cool thing was that the shape the water morphs into for attacks is strictly based on the person's chakra.

While a laid back person might have a cat as their Water-Heavens Convergence shape another might have an aggressive tiger to fit their aggressive nature.

Mine went well enough with my personality. And no it's not a fox or a dragon or anything like that. My jutsu's shape, even though I only saw it twice, is of a jackal.

They are like wolves accept small and hot headed with large tails and ears. They anger easily but also are loyal. They are cunning and quick thinking. They are ferocious in fighting but caring when it comes to families.

It sounded a lot like me when I first looked up jackals in my library. My thoughts strayed from my jutsu to the white haired man I had confronted early this morning and wondered.

I bet his Water-Heavens Convergence shape would be a ferocious dragon.

I shook my head to rid myself thoughts of Tobirama Senju. That snowball pervert probably has a ton of cool water jutsus I thought dejectedly.

I angrily face palmed. Maybe I could remove that infuriating smirking face from my head by force. But still the thoughts of him and Konoha still flowed and I gave up.

I allowed myself to become angry. How could I betray _myself _for one silly village? The only reason I am so hung up on it is that it was the first time I was treated with some respect and normalcy. It was different from what I was used to.

I slowly got up at the end of that thought and steeled myself and my emotions as I prepared for the next half of my self-discovery journey.

I snorted at how dorky that sounded in my head and I turned and picked up my sandals to put them on. I proceeded to grab my bag. I took in its beat up look and silently wondered how I haven't lost it yet.

I settled it gently onto my back with a grunt the only sign that I was in pain. I stretched my stiff leg muscle that had long ago stiffened up with lactic acid.

After stretching out my kinks and rolling my shoulder, albeit a bit painfully and jumped back into the trees heading once again towards Uzugakure.

The sun was now on its descent into the west and I once again berated myself for losing track of time. It would be night fall in a few hours and now I had to make up for lost time during the night.

Kami why did I have to think so much? Why couldn't I be brain dead like Hiruzen? That idiot, I thought with a light smile.

Now let's move onwards to my destination.

**Tobirama's POV**

After many hours of trailing this woman, who I refuse to call by name because it might be an alias, finally took a break. She was going at a pretty slow rate but she went on for hours and I could feel some strain in my legs.

I let out a small sigh in relief. I wasn't too keen on following this nuisance but I needed to make sure she was not a threat. And the continuous running was putting me into a wicked mood.

I slowly crept up onto the small clearing she stopped in. With my chakra expertly masked I continued to observe her.

Once again I saw her mask slip as I watched her emotions flick across her face. She was deeply thinking once again.

Is this all this woman does? She's not pulling out any messenger scrolls or calling for teammates. I narrowed my eyes. Maybe she had detected me and was still keeping a low profile.

_Or maybe she was telling the truth._

The thought had crossed my mind but I dismissed it. The thought that a ninja of her calibre was village-less was unlikely. She might also be a missing Nin but all the bingo books had no one that described her in it.

I kept my suspicions all throughout studying her for a few hours. She just continued to stare deeply into the water as if it was the most interesting thing.

Then she finally did something. I stiffened at the sudden movement only to sweat drop as she smacked herself on the forehead repeatedly.

Ah what an amusing sight. Look at her she's so angry for no reason and resorted to trying to knock whatever bothered her out of her head. It caught my interest more though as I wondered what she suddenly got angry about.

She huffed and proceeded to pack up her things and slowly lower her pack onto her back. I could barely hear the pained grunt but it still made it to my ears.

So she is still injured. I frowned at this as by now the wounds should be farther along in healing. Did I cause her wounds to tear when I caught her earlier?

_Are you actually worried about her health?_

The thought disturbed me greatly as I did worry about the state she was in. But she brought it onto herself as she foolishly tried to escape and fight for no reason.

Even though I wished her death I couldn't help the frown at the state she was in.

She jumped into the trees again heading in the same direction as before and I tensed and followed her after a few seconds went by.

Where was she going? She's been heading somewhere but I can't really think of anything major in this direction. I pushed myself higher into the trees to get height advantage on her while tracking.

Only time would tell about this and I can finally rid myself of her infuriating personality. Just hopefully it would be soon.

I looked up and saw the sun slowly sinking into the west. The bright sun was hurting my eyes until they adjusted to the brightness. Night was soon and I needed to be prepared for it in case she was actually hostile.

Only time would tell.

**Masuyo's POV**

It was dark outside now. The sun sank in the distance long ago and the night critters came out. I was happy at this for I like the night.

It was cooler and more calm, plus the addition of the cool nocturnal animals. I guess you could say I proffered to be nocturnal too.

But sadly I'll have to stop and rest soon because the pain was beginning to become unbearable for myself. Every twist and turn, every jump, every movement seemed to hurt deeply.

And my mental state, because of lack of sleep, wasn't looking to hot. My thoughts constantly stray from my goal and into weird territory.

You know when you can't sleep and it's like three in the morning and all the weirdest thoughts come out of nowhere and you had no idea your brain could think that way?

Is it just me then? Alright anyway back onto topic. My mind kept drifting back to the warden and to that ghost Senju and to my old life.

The thoughts were infuriating because first I would want to rip someone head off. Then I would want to curl up and die in depression. And then I would go back into a rage and want to maim someone.

I was in a nasty and particularly bloodthirsty mood. When the warden came up into my head it would make me go cold inside in fury.

When Tobirama came up all I wanted to do was kick the shit out of him to, first get that annoying emotionless face off of him, and second because he pissed me off.

I can get pretty violent when I want to.

But that thought said also depresses me because I'm always too angry and that kept my social life, old one now, little to dead. People were intimidated by me and my anger.

That's another personality quirk to tack onto the outcast part of me. Even in a place where I'm considered normal I'm not normal.

_Oh stop the damn pity party._

The thought drifted into the cyclone that was my self-hate and insecurity. It immediately calmed that raging storm inside me.

It was right I was being very pathetic with the depressing thoughts. I steeled myself and brought in more resolve for my goal.

It was around midnight and I think it would be a good time to stop, rest, and enjoy nature's nightly activities for a few minutes.

I agreed with myself and jumped down into the nearest clearing. I sat down onto a dewy patch of grass enjoying the coolness of the night.

I listened to the sweet sounds and noises of the animals and bugs in the dark. A cold feeling came into my gut as I realized that the noises abruptly stopped.

I quickly sensed with my chakra for anything and found nothing but the weak signatures of animals. I knew something was up now.

I didn't move or indicate my paranoia to the night as I painfully casually opened up my bag and made it look like I was searching for food or something.

When in reality I was grabbing seals and kunai for what I irritably thought was an incoming ambush. My sensitive ears finally picked up the sound clothes rustling.

I silently and quickly threw many kunai at the noise and heard a few more noises of movement around me. I could only distinguish three different sounds.

One was the sound of pants rustling. The other was the noise of metal clinking and last but not least, the noise of heavy breathing.

That means there is a minimum three shinobi surrounding me. And hopefully with the heavy breathing they were tired. That way I had a chance at coming out alive.

Throughout the whole day I only accumulated half of my chakra reserves thanks to the Kyuubi. But I was still injured and exhausted from my escape.

If I keep pushing myself might end up killing myself.

I heard kunai flying at me and I quickly rolled across the ground to get away. I bit back a groan at the pain in my body. It would be better off they didn't know I was injured.

I quickly stood up and took a defensive stance. The adrenalin at being attacked quickly helped sate my wounds and the pain. I quickly preformed the Hidden Mist jutsu and used the surrounding water to create a thick mist hiding me from sight.

I silently moved to the outer edge of the mist hiding as far from the center of the clearing as I could I silently drew a small binding jutsu on the ground where I was.

I couldn't fight directly because of my chakra shortage so I'll have to be quick and surprising and make good use of the small seals I can use.

I finished drawing the earth binding seal quickly and silently moved to another part of the mist covered clearing. I applied a small quicksand seal onto the ground and covered it with loose dirt and grass.

I was about to apply another seal for the third and final ninja when I was caught off guard and hit by a very painful rock fist.

I flew into the forest in immeasurable pain. That must have been a jutsu of some kind. I weakly got up and stumbled back into the mist.

The bastards were also using the mist to their advantage. But two can play that game. I weakly preformed the Head Hunter jutsu with only a flux of my chakra to signify something.

I felt there signatures flux in response to mine. And I waited with patience for either one of them to make their move or step on one of my seals and activate them.

I won't last long if this fight doesn't go in my favor. I still can't tell their chakra level due to them concealing it. But I have a sinking feeling that these are what Tobirama calls Missing Nin.

From my small views on their skill level they are about chuunin or higher. This is very worrying I realized as I started to get the gut wrenching feeling of anxiety crawling through my emotions.

I felt one of my seals self activate forcefully. Shit this means that they found it and will now be looking for others. It was a good thing that I buried the other on instead of writing it on the ground.

I felt the earth around me submerged body rumble and I had no time to even think as I was flung into the air by another earth jutsu.

I let out a strangled yelp before I flipped and landed up right back on the ground. My muscles were aching and giving loud protests to every movement I made.

I couldn't help but grimace at the pain as I once again dodged projectiles coming from every direction. I quickly dodged but my speed was lacking due to fatigue and I got scratched lightly in some places.

"Hmm would you see that, this little darling looks a little worse for wear don't you think?" I heard from behind and I spun quickly to see who it was.

It was the three shinobi that had headbands on but there was an obvious slash through all three. These were missing nin but I think they were from that Iwagakure village Tobirama accused me of being a part of.

"Water Release: Liquid Bullet." I yelled quickly and spat out three chakra condensed water bullets from my mouth as they flew towards the three ex-Iwa men.

They all jump away like I predicted but this jutsu had a trick up its sleeve. The bullets chased after the men and caught them off guard. While two of them made a simple earth barrier the last nin was surprised and had a small water bullet fly through his heart.

He gurgled and choked on his own blood and fell loudly to the ground. I grimaced at the sight. I hate to kill without resolve but this was a kill or be killed situation not like the last couple of fights I was in.

The other two men looked angry and before I could move after such a strenuous jutsu, as I am chakra exhausted, I was brutally punched in the face and kneed in the gut.

I barrelled across the ground sliding towards where the other man jumped towards. A few tears of pain leaked out from my eyes as I struggled to breath after such a serious hit to my already injured body.

I struggled to get up only to find myself in a choke hold. I felt the man's hands grip tightly around my neck and stars exploded in my vision.

I scratched and clawed at the man's hand but they held on to strong. I calmed down my panic slightly and went to my pockets and grabbed whatever seal I could.

I was losing consciousness quickly and I struggled to wrap my disoriented fingers around the thin pieces of paper. I finally got a good grip and weakly pressed the seal against the man's hand and activated the seal.

I have no idea what seal that is. It could be anything from an element release seal to a teleporting one. I only hoped that it would be a binding seal.

Lady Luck was not on my side today.

The man feeling the paper dropped me quickly to try and remove it but it was already too late. The seal was for a fire release and it roared to life severely burning the man and singeing me.

I quickly rolled away from the man who was now screaming on the ground and openly let out a strangled cry from the new burns on my hands.

I couldn't do anything chakra wise with my hands now. I was totally _fucked _not only can I not use ninjutsu with damaging my hands badly I couldn't activate seals either.

Kami must hate me.

The last man, after realizing what had just happened to me, smirked devilishly. He quickly ran over to me and all I could do was stare and dread what was to come.

I couldn't ask for Kurama's chakra because of the time line and because others could try and release him from me. So literally I was SOL.

He raised a katana he had over me to finally end me. I couldn't believe it… I was actually going to die. After how far I've come, even time traveled, I was going to be ended by some no-named criminal.

I clenched my eyes shut firmly and waited… and waited. But only the sound of metal hitting metal hit my ears and a man strangled cry.

What the hell just happened? I opened my eyes to see a very tense, armoured, white haired man standing over me slightly holding what looked like literally an electric sword.

The other man was clearly dead with chakra burns everywhere. I looked back at the man with the most _vicious and angry_ chakra I've ever felt and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Tobirama Senju?"

**Chapter End**

**There we go everyone fourth chapter! I'm so happy with all the views I've gotten. ALMOST TWO HUNDRED SHANARO. But no reviews? Come on you shy people speak up and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I ALWAYS TAKE A LOT OF IDEAS FROM FANS REVIEWS! Just look at Cherry Blossom Flash for example. Anyways people I could cry a river from happiness at the attention so please stay tuned for the next chapter of MNW.**

**Sayonara,**

**Coco**


End file.
